The Journey of Sebastion Episode 2
by Metal Snake525
Summary: Spongebob begins to explain his battle plan to Sebastion.


Episode 2: Spongebob's Plan

From where we last left off...

Sebastion: Most important? What do I have to do?

Spongebob: To put it simply, you will be the operator of the Metal Sea Lion, our ultimate weapon. You will control it from the inside, and use it as part of our attack.

Sebastion: I get to control a massive killing machine? Sounds fun (_sarcastically_).

Spongebob: Sebastion, this is our only chance to destroy the enemy, at least act like you care about us winning this battle.

Sebastion: As you wish, but this "ultimate weapon" is still very new. What would you expect me to do if it were to fail?

Spongebob: I've already prepared a backup plan. While controlling the sea lion, you will have supports that will assist you if the weapon begins to falter.

Sebastion: Supports?

Spongebob: Yes. Two trusted members of the rebel force. The first is Rayne, one of Sandy's assistants who worked on MSL, and a former member of KB, the Knowledgeable Bottomites. The other is one you've met, Cecil, an elite warrior who's been a member of our alliance for two years.

Sebastion: Cecil, huh? How are he and that scientist going to help?

Spongebob: I'll explain the plan after I send them in.

Spongebob pulls out his cell phone and calls someone.

Spongebob: Send them in Justin.

Justin: Yes sir.

A few moments later, two more fish walked in. One of the fish had short blonde hair, and was wearing a blue shirt and black pants with red and white stitches. The other fish was raven-haired, and was wearing a lab coat and black jeans. The fish with the blonde hair was Cecil, and the black haired fish with the lab coat was Rayne.

Cecil: You called chief?

Spongebob: Yes. Please sit down.

Cecil and Rayne both sit on the bench that Sebastion was sitting on.

Spongebob: Listen carefully all of you. This plan will require your full potential and all of your skills. I'm going to go over the details of your assignment slowly, and I'll need you to listen to every word. Understand?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes sir.

Spongebob: Good. But before I begin, I need to explain Metal Sea Lion's abilities. MSL is a very powerful machine modeled after a sea lion, one of the most feared creatures in Bikini Bottom. (Note: Spongebob is referring to the undersea lion from the episode "Spongicus". MSL is modeled after that seal lion, not an actual seal). It's armed with a gatling gun on its right fin, a torpedo shooter on its left fin, and a missile launcher on its back. Thanks to Sandy and her crew, it'll be armed with highly destructive missiles. There's also a pilot seat just below MSL's head that's used to operate the weapon.

Now I'll explain our strategy. Three weeks ago, we discovered Alex's hideout. Two days from now, we will collect Metal Sea Lion from Sandy's laboratory. Once we've collected our weapon, I'll send tanks to destroy one of his supply bases near Neptune's abandoned castle. This will surely capture Alex's attention, and he'll send forces to combat our tanks. This is where you three come in. When Alex assaults our tanks, Sebastion and Rayne will enter MSL, and Sebastion will control it from the inside. Sebastion will use the weapon's missile launcher to fire missiles at Alex's base. With little forces to defend him, and no way to counter the missiles, Alex and his base will be decimated, and the mission will be accomplished.

Sebastion: So where does this backup plan come in?

Spongebob: I'm already getting to it. If the weapon fails to operate, Rayne can regain control of MSL's computer and repair any flaws. And if in some case Sebastion is unable to operate it before our attack, Cecil will control it in his place.

Cecil: Why can't Rayne control it?

Spongebob: Rayne is not a soldier like you and Cecil. She has only agreed to support you, she has no wish to kill anyone.

Cecil: I see.

Spongebob: Now, is everything understood?

Sebastion, Cecil, and Rayne: Yes captain.

Spongebob: Okay then. I've recorded the details of your assignment. Until I request you again, you are dismissed.

End of Episode Two

Reviews will be appreciated.


End file.
